video_game_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilbur-SW
Wilbur is one of the four playable Characters in the Shipwrecked DLC. He is one of two Shipwrecked Characters that cannot be unlocked with Experience. He is an intelligent monkey, albeit unable to speak human languages, and is considered to be the king of monkeys. Being a monkey, Wilbur gains 10 sanity when eating Bananas, will automatically produce Manure once every few days and can throw Manure at his enemies. He also moves slower, but starts running after continuously moving for three seconds. As their king, Prime Apes are considered permanently befriended to Wilbur and will not harass him. Wilbur has lower maximum Health and Sanity than normal, but higher Hunger, which drains faster when he's running. Wilbur's gameplay revolves around his hairy subjects, getting big benefits from their item flinging habits. Special Power Wilbur's main advantage is his ability to run. This ability is triggered by walking without stopping for 3 seconds, at which point he will start to run and hold his equipped hand-held item with his tail. While running his base speed is increased to 8 (default value is 6), which is 33% faster than normal. This ability provides a significant advantage for getting out of situations that would otherwise overwhelm players, and allow him to explore faster on land. Wilbur's second advantage is that the Prime Apes consider him as a friend. While they will not aid him in battle without making them followers with Bananas, they will also avoid their typical harassment, such as rushing to pick up harvested items. In addition, since they are friendly, they will continue their helpful actions, such as picking Grass Tufts and Saplings and tossing the harvested items to him. While same effects can be achieved for a limited time by other Characters by feeding a Banana to a Prime Ape, Wilbur can enjoy the benefits without having to find Bananas or periodically feeding Prime Apes, which is especially helpful early in the game. It should be noted that the friendly Prime Apes will still pick up or harvest any Food they can eat, including Vegetables and Fruits grown on Farms built by the player, though they only do this if they are hungry. Wilbur's ability to produce Manure every 2-5 days is also a minor advantage, allowing access to Farms and easy fertilization without having to find Prime Apes, Water Beefalos or Wildbores, which may be hard to come by in some worlds. Wilbur can also equip a stack of Manure and use it as a ranged weapon. Each throw will remove a single Manure from the stack. Thrown Manure will travel through a parabolic path, unlike Prime Apes' more direct Manure throw, and will land at the targeted area after a delay. When it hits the ground or water, it will deal 10 damage to all nearby Mobs. Thrown Manure is destroyed and cannot be recovered. Hitting a bird with Manure will stun it, allowing it to be captured alive. Disadvantage Wilbur's most apparent disadvantage is his inability to speak. This makes it difficult for players to receive announcements about incoming dangers, such as volcano eruptions and hound attacks, and makes preparing for them more difficult. Players must pay attention to visual and auditory (sound) clues to get these warnings while playing as Wilbur, or they could look at the chat if anyone is communicating. Although Wilbur has greater speed while running, his base speed is slower, with a penalty of -0.5 (5.5 total speed without additional modifiers, which is about 8.3% slower than normal). This puts him at a disadvantage when frequent stops are made while moving, since 3 seconds of movement pass before starting to run. While running, his hunger drains 33% faster than a normal character. Even so, he does arrive at his destination 33% sooner than a normal character, covering the same ground for the same hunger cost. Category:Don't Starve Category:Characters Category:Shipwrecked